O peso do machado
by Shii-sensei
Summary: Se Draven pesasse tanto quando o machado do irmão, Darius poderia vendê-lo. Mas se ele equivalesse pelo menos a própria maçada, já estava valendo. - gen, kid!Draven


**Sumáro: **_Se Draven pesasse tanto quando o seu machado, Darius poderia vendê-lo. Mas se ele equivalesse a sua maçada, já estava valendo._

_Ranking T por causa da violência e do palavreado chulo - nada de mais._

_Fanfic não betada. Se acharem algum erro, por favor, me avisem._

* * *

**O peso do machado**

**.**

O assassino olhou para o menino como se ele fosse um saboroso pedaço de carne, ignorando por completo o irmão mais velho deste, postado a sua frente, pronto para uma briga. O alvo encarava o assassino de volta, mas não havia em seus olhos claros nenhum sinal de medo. Pelo contrário, uma selvageria brilhava naqueles orbes com uma intensidade abrasadora. Mas, era ele só uma criança miúda e magricela e seu possível algoz não via ali uma real atemorização.

- A gente precisa do fedelho, ele deve dar um bom dinheiro por aí. Se não sair do caminho, a gente te destroça, garoto.

Darius não estampou o mesmo sorriso desdenhoso que apareceu no rosto do irmão menor, mas deixou claro que não levara a ameaça a sério pela cuspidela no chão. Sentindo-se ofendido, o assassino, com quase o dobro de altura de Darius, atacou. O enorme machado que até então estava apoiado no chão, dado, provavelmente, ao seu peso fenomenal para um guerreiro ainda jovem como era Darius, foi erguido num rompante. Ele acertou o braço esquerdo do assassino que gritou ao observar o membro sendo jogado para longe junto com sua espada.

Fazendo entender o "a gente" de sua frase, um assovio chamou mais dois homens que até então estavam escondidos na mata fechada ao redor. Eles atacaram assim que viram o companheiro jogado no chão, sangrando e gemendo. Uma lança quase acertou o braço de Darius que desviou para o lado num giro e protegendo a retaguarda com o machado enorme do ataque do outro assassino. O contado dos dois machados emitiu um considerável barulho. E, com um pulo do garoto, a arma do homem estilhaçou-se e uma quantidade absurda de sangue jorrou junto com os estilhaços.

Draven viu um pedaço do machado cair perto de onde estava e o pegou com avidez, pois só assim conseguia levantar uma "arma" do chão visto que espadas, lanças e machados eram pesadas demais para os seus braços finos.

Derrotar a lança exigiu mais flexibilidade e paciência de Darius, entretanto, o inimigo logo caiu de joelhos na terra à mercê do golpe final do garoto com o machado. Antes, porém, que ele pudesse levantar a arma do chão, um pedaço do metal voou na garganta do assassino. O corpo caiu para frente, inerte, quase aos pés de Darius.

- Heh.

Ele virou para trás, impassível a olhos destreinados, mas extremamente puto ao entendimento de longa data de Draven. O menor olhou para o seu feito com o peito estufado flexionando o ombro direito. Desviou a atenção para o irmão e fez uma careta atrevida para a carranca que lhe era direcionada.

- Que é? 'Cê devia é agradecer que já, já eu me carrego sozinho. – disse com petulância num dar de ombros perante ao incômodo de Darius.

O mais velho já havia pensado diversas vezes desde que fora incumbido pela vida a sustentar a si e ao irmão menor, em vender Draven num mercado de escravos ou no mercado negro de pessoas, nem que fosse para conseguir dinheiro para uma bota. Mas era por momentos como aquele, quando a criança se aproximou de um dos corpos recém-mortos, retirou um pequeno machado de cortar lenha de sua cintura e segurou como se fosse uma ameaça a ser considerada, olhando para o irmão com uma arrogância que Darius achava que fora copiada de seus próprios olhos; que ele reconsiderava.

Afagou a mão ensanguentada nos cabelos revoltos de Draven, que a afastou, irritado. E começou a caminhar, voltando a trilha que antes seguiam.

- Pra onde a gente 'tá indo mesmo, _brah_? – perguntou o menor com um tom de reclamação.

- Para a capital.

- Tsk. – Draven rodou o machado com a mão esquerda. – 'Tô com fome.

Darius percebeu que estava na mesma situação e pesou mentalmente o corpo de Draven transformando o resultado em valores monetários.

* * *

_N./A.: Draven já foi criança, então acho que posso imaginá-lo mirradinho, né? xDD_

_Esta é minha primeira fic no fandom, e espero que gostem. Não há nada em LoL que eu ame mais do que esses dois irmãos loucos x3_

_Reviews são bem-vindas!_


End file.
